Brides of Shikon Island
by Sexy-Sama-San
Summary: The Great Dog of the West won the 2 hearts of the 2 maidens from Shikon Island. Now, everyone wanted a Bride from Shikon Island. Who will each of the Male Characters get for their Brides? Who won't get a bride and who won't get a husband? Please review.
1. The Legend

Ok… hey people… here's my new story… I hope that you guys will like it… I'm always so into action and Fantasy and stuff… I think it's time that I change that by writing a little comedy… ehhehehehe well enjoy ok… and I hope I get reviews from you guys ok…

Ok, before I get to the story, I just want to give a little note saying that every character in this story is a good guy…

This story is about all the guys in the Inuyasha series wants a perfect bride and the only place where they can find her is on an island call Shikon Island. Well now, onto the story.

_**Ch. 1 – The Legend**_

"So Totosai, are you sure that this island is the only island where you can find the best Bride?"

"Of course I'm sure! That's where your father found your mother and Sesshoumaru's mother Inuyasha."

"Hump!... I'm going to get two wife just like Father…" Inuyasha said with courage.

"So Totosai, why don't you just tell us about this island?" Miroku say to him as the rest of the gang joined them around the camp fire.

"Why did Father married two wives Totosai?" Inuyasha question the old demon.

"Well, uhhhh…" Totosai tries to remember as he scratches his bald head.

"Well, Master Inuyasha…" Miyoga jumped in. "Your Father was traveling the South when he came upon the ocean. Since your father is a very strong demon, while he was standing on a rock, he heard singing from afar. And with that beautiful voice, he followed it. It took him a very long time before he came upon an Island. The Shikon Island. The island where the most beautiful maidens dance and sing and the only ones who each possess a special power of their own. He wonder the island and follow the voice of the maiden. He came to a waterfall and that's where he saw the most beautiful woman. She had long white flowing beautiful hair. Her skin was as beautiful and smooth as silk with the reddest ruby lips. And there, on her forehead was a Crescent moon that Sesshoumaru now carries on him." Miyoga said pointing to Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Well, what happen after that?" Naraku question the two old demons as the rest of the guys sat with their eyes wide open and all ears.

"Well, he took her as his mate of course…" Totosai told the gang.

"Father couldn't just take my mother right then and there could he?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well of course not Sesshoumaru. Your mother possesses a power that can make herself disappear and hide her scent. Your father had to go through a great deed of challenge before even marking her…" Miyoga told him.

"So how did Father manage to do it?" Inyasha ask.

"Hehehehehehehe…. That old dog of yours is even smarted than I thought he would. The Great Urasue wanted your father to challenge Sesshoumaru's mother first before he could lay a finger on her." Totosai laugh as he says this.

"Well, then how did he do it?" Kohaku ask.

"Do what?"

"HOW DID HE MAKE HER HIS MATE?" They all said at the same time.

"You young folks are just so eager to know huh?... well, the day before the challenge, The Great Dog himself follow Sesshoumaru's mother, which led him to her room. She was asleep when he marked her as his mate. Then, the next day when she didn't show up for the challenge, your father automatically won and his prize was Sesshoumaru's mother." Totosai finish.

"So what was the challenge?" Sesshoumaru ask.

"Well, that's simple, your father had to catch your mother. It's a game of hide'n'go seek. Since your mother can make herself disappear and hide her scent, your father knew that it would be hard for him to find her, so he sorta cheated." Miyoga told the guys.

"So, it's all about cheating huh… that's an even better game than I thought." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

"So when do we leave? This is probably going to be better than I thought it would…" Naraku said as they all laugh.

"We will leave when the new moon comes. I hear that that's when all the maidens do their ceremonial for the moon." Miyoga told them all.

"Good, cuz I would want to see how good looking they really are…" Inuyasha states as the rest of the gangs all agree.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well here it is, the first Chapter for Brides of Shikon Island. Hope that you guys will review and that you guys like it ok…


	2. The Journey

Ok… ellow…. People… sorry for the long long update, but I was really trying my best to steal the computer you know… anyways, here's the next chapter to Brides of Shikon Island…

_**Ch. 2 – The Journey**_

The ship that they built was now complete. It was a huge ship with woven feather sails and the nails were made from Totosai the Sword smith, and the boards of the ship were made from the best woods in the lands. All the men were shirtless from the hard work but no one seems to sweat from the labor. Everyone moved out of the way as the captain of the ship approaches with his two sons at his sides; Sesshoumaru on the right, and Inuyasha to his left, while Miyoga hoped from head to head in the direction of his master.

"So when do we leave milord?" ask Miyoga.

"We leave today." Inutaisho answer the little flea.

"I see… I suppose everyone is anxious to go to the island." Miyoga laughs.

Inutaisho stops at the deck of the ship and turns to the shirtless working men before him. Everyone on the beach focus their attention on the Demon Lord with a smirk on their pale faces.

"Listen here and listen clear. We will start our journey today!" He exclaimed. All the men shouted and chear, while Inutaisho raise one arm to quite down the crowd.

"All of you men must obey to my commands; we will start our journey today when the sun is high. All of you must gather the things necessary for the journey and once we get there, I will give further orders. Now, go and prepare yourselves, for we won't be returning for a long while. It is going to be THE CATCH OF THE CENTURY!!!" he finish while everyone on shore yell with excitement and running in different directions to their homes to prepare for the journey.

Totosai approaches the three Lords upon his three eyed ox. In his hand was a scroll of the bachelors who were traveling to Shikon Island to get their bride.

"Here's the list of the young bachelors milord." Totosai said handing over the scroll. Inutaisho unrolled it and stare down the list of names. He roll the scroll into it place again at the sound of his wife Izayoi.

"My dearest?" Izayoi called out to her hasband.

"Izayoi, what are you doing here?"

"Milord…"

"Sorayume, what are the two of you doing here?" Inutaisho question his two wives.

"No mother would ever let her son travel without knowing that he's being care for." Sorayume said walking up to her son who very much resembles her.

"Nor would any woman let her husband travel without knowing that he too has all the things he needs…" Izayoi said to her husband with a smile, and then blinks to look at Sorayume.

Sorayume touch the cresent moon on her sons' forehead and smiles. Izayoi did the same to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave his mom a grin while Sesshoumaru just walks away after a gentle touch from his mother. Sesshoumaru's mother follows him closely behind after a glance towards Inuyasha and his mother.

"You sure lack charms Sesshoumaru. Are you sure about going to the island?" Sorayume question his son. Sesshoumaru just stares at her blankly and then turns away to walk along the beach leaving his mother looking after him.

Seeing this, Inutaisho walked towards his wife and puts his arm around her. Izayoi watches emotionlessly and took Inuyasha by the arm to a further distance. Sorayume adverts her eyes where Izayoi had took her son and smirks inwardly to herself.

"Where are you taking me mom?" Inuyasha questions his mother.

"Anywhere but here." His mother replied coldly.

'_I wonder what's going on…' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he was being lead by his mother.

Sesshoumaru stops at a distance and looks out to the ocean.

"Do you think it's necessary for Sesshoumaru to go milord?" Sorayume ask her husband.

"No one can foretell their own future. Sesshoumaru is older, yet his behavior is immature. He needs to find his destiny." Inutaisho said to his wife. After hearing this, Sorayume remove her husband's hand from her shoulder and walks further down to where the water is.

"Oh, no wonder you're the pearl in the clam. You need both side of the shell to shine your destiny. I see how it is…"

Inutaisho's jaws drop and had his eyes widen at his wife's remark. He reached out an arm to her but decided to put it back at his side. He left the beach and headed to look for his second wife, Izayoi.

Inuyasha sat down infront of his mother while she combs his white hair for him. She hums him a song as she took every stroke with her little comb.

"Mother, is it alright if I bring home two wives?" Izayoi stops at hearing this from his son and looks away. She then walks in front of Inuyasha and sat down with the small comb in her lap.

"Why would you ask your mother such a question my dear?" Izayoi said. She fakes him a smile and then looks in his eyes.

"I was just wondering." Inuyasha reply.

"Well, then promise me this."

"Promise? Promise what?"

"Promise me that you won't bring home two wives." His mother said to him looking away.

"But…"

"Will you, Inuyasha, promise your mother that you won't?"

"I… I just…"

"You just want to be like your father?" Izayoi finishes the sentence for him.

"Well, yeah… why can't I?"

"It is too complicated… a child as young as you will not understand the complications a woman has when she has to live with her husband and his other wife." Izayoi said to Inuyasha turning away.

"Mom, what's gotten into you? Quite down, father might hear you…" Inuyasha tries to stop his mother as he senses his fathers presents.

"Good… he should hear me out. Your father is nothing but a two timing canine…" Izayoi took a few steps away from her son and then turns back and walk towards him again. She handed him the comb and waits for Inuyasha to take it from her hands.

"uhh, mom… uhh I mean mother, why are you giving this to me?" Inuyasha asks his mother as he looks at the small comb in his mothers' hands.

"So you will promise me that you won't be called a "two-timing canine" someday like your father…" She said as she put it into Inuyasha's palm.

'_What does that mean?' _Inuyasha thought to himself with a confuse looking expression on his face.

"Oh, and by the way, that comb was given to me by my grandmother. It's believed to have good luck. And only the woman whom you choose to be your bride can wear it. And I mean it, only one. Don't you go off telling Totosai to try to break it in half do you hear me Inuyasha?" She tells her son as she walks away to her quarters.

Inuyasha looks down at the small comb and then back at his mother who was now at a far distance while his father walked out of the shadow to stand next to his son.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked confusingly again.

"Oh…women! We men can never understand them!!!" Inutaisho said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Is mother Sorayume like this too?" Inuyasha ask his father.

"Of course! All women are like that… ha ha… come on son, the sun is almost at its hottest, we got to leave…"

"Aren't you going to go say go say your farewells to my mother before you leave?"

"Oh yes, right… that's what I was just about to do… now you go on ahead son…"

Inutaisho walked in the same direction that Izayoi had gone leaving Inuyasha by himself. Inuyasha looked at the small comb again and gave a sigh.

"What am I going to do with this thing?" He then left in the opposite direction with the comb in his hand.

Back on the beach, all the men were dressed in their best attires and each of them had a special gift from their mothers to give for their captured bride. (a/n: This really does happen in my culture you know ). They all didn't bring much along with them but a package of extra clothes and some food. The ship was already loaded with what they need and what they're new brides may need.

Inuyasha walked out onto the beach with his best friend beside him. Miroku.

"So Inuyasha, I hear that you want two wives just like your father…" Miroku said.

"Yea yea… I did until my mom gave me this and made me promise her to only take one home…" Inuyasha said stubbornly showing his friend the pretty comb.

"Why don't you just break it in half?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but my mom got to that thought first and told me that I better not."

"Oh… well good luck for you". Miroku said "Look, here comes your brother." They look at Sesshoumaru as he passes by them. Everyone on the beach made waves for him as he approches.

"Ah, and there's Jaken. You think he's going to catch himself a mate as well? He's getting pretty old and hasn't had much luck with the girls." Miroku said. Inuyasha only gave a "feh" sound and walk to where his brother was standing.

Inutaisho came upon the scene with the scroll of names in his hand. He walked up to the board which connects to the ship and unrolls the scroll. He went through the names and says them aloud as each man gathers up his stuff and walks on board.

"Kouga, Naraku, Miroku, Kohaku…" He says as each man goes on board. After all the names on the list was announced, he napped his fingers to signal the closing of the ship as they set sail. The men on the ship yelled out farewells to their families and promises of which they will bring home the best wife.

There was at least a hundred rooms inside of the ship concerning that every male will need they're own space when they get their wife. The rooms were fairly big enough for at least 10 people to stay in and there was a bed large enough for 2.

After they all settled into their rooms, they went back to the top and looks out to the horizon.

Ok people, there it is…. Chapter 2… I know that it sucks and there's probably a lot of errors but please forgive me… I started on it like 3 months or more ago but never finished it cuz I forgot… anyways, please read and review ok… and Merry Christmas to all of you…


End file.
